The present invention relates generally to a tool compartment adapted to be mounted to the bed of a pickup truck or like vehicle and including a storage compartment with a cover hingedly attached thereto and a light mounting apparatus connected to and extending upwardly from the cover.
Often, pickup trucks and other like vehicles having an open flat bed are used in various industries such as construction and maintenance and repair services wherein it is necessary to carry a considerable amount of tools, equipment and supplies. The open flat bed of pickup trucks is ideal in these circumstances, providing a great deal of accessible storage area. However, a significant problem associated with carrying expensive tools and equipment on a pickup truck is the absence of a means to protect the tools and equipment from theft. Recently, there have been a number of security tool boxes developed which are adapted to be mounted to the bed of a pickup truck so that tools and other expensive equipment can be locked therein. While these toolboxes are generally suitable for their intended purpose, they are somewhat unsightly and are generally only used on commercial vehicles, wherein appearance is of no particular importance. On the other hand, many recent model pickup trucks have been designed to have a sleek, attractive appearance and include added structures such as roll bars, air foils, and the like providing a more attractive appearance to the vehicle. Often, auxiliary lights are mounted to a top of the roll bar or air foil. On these more attractive, new model pickup trucks, it is generally not desirous to add any structure which will detract from the overall appearance of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is presently a need for a tool compartment which is adapted to be mounted to the bed of a pickup truck or like vehicle which will enhance the overall appearance of the vehicle.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tool compartment assembly which is adapted to be mounted to the bed of a pickup truck or like vehicle having a lower tool compartment and a light mounting structure such as a roll bar or air foil attached to a cover of the tool compartment so as to enhance the overall appearance of the vehicle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tool compartment assembly which includes a locking mechanism adapted to lock a cover in a closed position.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a locking mechanism which is only accessible from a cabin interior of the vehicle thereby increasing the security of contents stored within a compartment thereof.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent in the description which follows.